An existing solar cell is packaged with a rigid glass panel and thus, is in a passive form to generate energy using light incident from outside. The existing solar cell needs to meet an aesthetic condition with respect to the beauty of a city or an environment and also needs to adjust a discharging amount of oxygen by absorbing carbon dioxide just like photosynthesis of the plants. For the above purpose, it was general to absorb carbon dioxide and thereby adjust an amount of carbon dioxide using roadside trees, an urban forest, and the like. Application facility using the solar cell as a power source was provided simply only in a form of an advertising board, a light emitting diode (LED) lamp, and the like.